1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method of a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display among flat panel displays uses an organic light emitting diode, which generates light by recoupling electrons and holes to display an image. Since the organic light emitting diode display has a fast response speed, is driven by low power consumption, and has excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, the organic light emitting diode display has received attention.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) display, and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, as determined by a driving mode of the organic light emitting diode.
From the viewpoint of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display that emits light selected for each unit pixel has become mainstream.
In one pixel of the active matrix OLED display (hereinafter, referred to as an organic light emitting diode display), a degree of light emission from the organic light emitting diode is controlled by controlling a driving transistor that supplies a driving current to the organic light emitting diode according to a data voltage.
However, the organic light emitting device generates characteristic differences, such as an operation voltage Vth, and such as mobility of the driving transistor per pixel. These differences may be due to process variation, such that an amount of current for driving the organic light emitting diode is non-uniform. As a result, a luminance variation between the pixels may be generated.
In comparative examples, a data compensation method for compensating input data according to a measuring result, which is reached after measuring the current of each pixel, has been researched. However, to measure the pixel current, an additional feedback line is usually required. Further, after applying a test voltage, a parasitic component exists in the feedback line such that a measuring time of the pixel current is delayed, thereby causing measuring at a high speed to be difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.